Dream Maker
by Fuji S
Summary: A little brotherly love can go a long way to mend the bridges. :3


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ Skies-chan is my beta reader, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops* 

**Dream Maker**

By Fuji S. Yuki 

Perhaps it was a stupid idea to go back home. These thoughts kept on running through the mind of Fuji Yuuta. It wasn't that he didn't love his home, he did. The only problem was the individual that would be inside the walls. He didn't mean his sister Yumiko; he was referring to his Aniki. 

Many individuals didn't understand that Yuuta love his brother dearly, even though he wouldn't admit it in anyone's face. Yuuta never had it easy growing up in the shadow of a prodigy was taxing let alone tiring. Perhaps it was his stubbornness to be recognized; maybe it was a small desire to be acknowledged by his brother for being himself—Fuji Yuuta. 

He didn't want to remain in the shadow of his brother; he wanted to stand equally by his side. To be a part of his brother's life to be consider as the Fuji brothers, to be seen as Fuji Syusuke and Fuji Yuuta. It wasn't much to be asked, however the world itself wasn't as open minded when they are blinded by the abilities of someone like Fuji Syusuke. That the faint talents of one like Fuji Yuuta would be ignored. 

Yuuta admit at the beginning that his hatred for his Aniki was directed against the wrong individual. It wasn't his brother's fault that he was a Tensai let alone a prodigy. Just like it wasn't his fault for being born into a family with an Tensai. People after all couldn't be precise on who their siblings were. 

When they were, children Yuuta remembered that he was always being picked on because of his size. He remember the bullies that continuously beat him up, until one day his Aniki stood in front of him shielding him. It was the way a big brother should be for a little brother, protective and loving, and indeed he knew inwardly that his Aniki love him. It wasn't an act, all the time he look for him when he was upset, all the time he helped wash his face of the dirt after the scrapes, bruises, from falls and fights. 

It was times like those that he wish they could go back, before they discover tennis, and lost the bond that tied them together so tightly. Breathing a sigh knowing it was too late to go back to the St. Rudolph since the dorm were close during the short vacation break for renovation. Yuuta waltz toward his home, rummaging in his pocket he pulled out the keys to the door. It a sad way he missed the soft voice that used to sing him to sleep. Memories of him at age five begged his brother to sing a lullaby to him. Crept feverishly into his mind it was childish now to be reminiscing about the past. He felt his lips curve a bit at the memory, even though it is embarrassing to think about it. Yuuta marked that memory as the most precious memory he ever held of his Aniki and him. It was before he plays tennis and when his brother outshined him, it was something where there was no bitterness or trial, and it warmed his heart. For it was a time, where his Aniki never tease him, but always did whisper the soft words of 'I'll be with you in your dreams.' Before sleep, overwhelm him feeling safe and secure in his tiny little bed and loved. 

Inserting the key into the lock, he turned it and pushed the door, pausing a bit when he heard a guitar playing. It was rather odd that music would be playing at this time, since he was sure no one would be home just yet. Waltzing in, he shut the door quietly and crept forward following where the trail of music lead too. Surprise that the music was playing from his room; he pushed the door slightly open. Eyes widening a bit to discover that his brother was sitting on his desk, with a guitar. He faintly remembers the guitar being his as a gift from his parents. Yet, he never did take any interest in the item, but it seems his brother found some use for it. 

Almost in time, Syusuke leans his head back against the wall, while opening his eyes to stare out of the window. The Tensai's distinct voice came out huskily when he hummed a familiar melody that Yuuta had heard before. Mesmerized Yuuta could only watch on, as his brother place his fingers on the guitar easing into another chord. 

Then the words came softly, "_Moon river, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style someday, Oh, dream maker, you heartbreaker, wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way._" 

Syusuke finger the next chords oblivious to the fact he had an audience. _"Two drifters, off to see the world, There's such a lot of world to see,_" tears appeared in the prodigies sapphire eyes that seem to deepen with emotion, "_We're after the same rainbow's end Waitin' round the bend My Huckleberry friend,_" Syusuke trailed a bit his voice cracking at the last few words. "_Moon river..." _Shoulders shaking Syusuke felt the guitar slip from his fingers,_ "…and me._" 

["Moon River" Lyrics by Johnny Mercer Music composed by Henry Mancini] 

Yuuta felt stunned at the display of emotion from Syusuke normally his brother was strong. He never saw him shed tears let alone quake from the emotions, every time he saw his Aniki he was either smiling or teasing him. 

Unnerved the younger of the two pushed open his door whispering softly, "Aniki, Daijoubu?" Noticing the stiffening of the older boys' shoulder, the ever-present smile quickly slammed down in place, but not before Yuuta saw the hidden emotions behind those sapphire orbs. Grief, sadness, and something deeper, pain. Yuuta wasn't use to these types of emotions that were displayed in Fuji Syusuke. Normally his Aniki was smiling, joking with him, and yet he witnesses something entirely different. His brother was hurting and from the looks of it badly. 

Yuuta wondered what cause his brother to be in such a state. Slowly things began to form in his head quickly, about the familiar of the song. Then it hit him like a ton of brick. His Aniki sang the lullaby to him, in order to put him to sleep. Then snatches of the last conversation with the prodigy a tightening in his chest. Guilt surface quickly. The memories of harsh words exchanged on his part. It was one thing to want to over come his brother in tennis, but Syusuke was his still his brother, and perhaps he never consider that his hasty words would affect his brother that much. After all, Syusuke was always smiling. Perhaps he had grown to use to his brother's smiling face that he didn't see past it, to see the pain he inflicted. Inwardly he knew that he took for granted the love his brother held for him. 

Pulling himself together Syusuke slip off the desk lightly, "Aa I am fine. Arigato for caring." The mask was sealed tightly, until he felt hands grab onto his hand quickly in a tug, the wall slammed into his back from the force of the jerk from his younger brother. The prodigy open his eyes surprised at the sudden action. "Yuuta?" 

Yuuta fisted his hands a bit his eyes slowly drifted upward to stare at Syusuke. It was always said that the eyes were the windows to the soul. Moreover, here right this very instance Yuuta felt the pain that he caused when he stared into the deep ocean blue of his brother's eyes. Here he could feel the torture that swam in the darkness of his Aniki's soul, and he knew, that everything that his bother did. It was out of love. Feeling his hands shake a bit the younger boy clenched his hands on the shoulders of his big brother. "Gomen ne…" He whispered tears slowly flooded into his eyes, and he jerked Syusuke into a tight hug, the tears were leaking quickly in the younger of the two's eyes. "Gomen ne Niisan." 

Syusuke stiffened in shock hands tremble as he wrapped them around the younger boy. "Yuuta…" His voice cracked a bit in disbelief, "You called me Niisan." He whispered Fuji remembered that at the age of six Yuuta stopped calling him Niisan. It was when he won against his little brother in tennis. That was when the war started on Yuuta's case, which was when he started to sprout the words of Aniki instead of the beloved words of Niisan. He never though that he would hear those words again after so long, and in a way, he felt a soft smile fill his face at the thought. "Arigato. Yuuta." 

That was the first time in ages that Syusuke felt that the deep chasm between him and his little brother wasn't that deep anymore. Sure, it was the right step in the right direction to the bond they held for so long. Yet, the journal still had a ways to go for the both of them. Even though one word was enough to send a message from brother to brother, it didn't mean that Syusuke would stop teasing his brother in public. 

It also didn't mean that Yuuta wouldn't stop biting every time his brother banter at him with playfulness. However, this time, both of them knew that they were reunited brothers, and that this was all play. Besides both of them had to keep up appearance in the public world, if they didn't then the ten years of bantering would be wasted. Moreover—one thing that Yuuta didn't want to stop was the constant rumble with his brother. He still had to be acknowledged by his brother and the world of his prowess in tennis. 

Yet, when Yuuta was back in his dorm room, he sometimes pulled out a small CD Player and slipped the earpieces into his ears. Yuuta had requested a gift from his brother before he left his home from the visit. It only took one day of recording but Syusuke had the package ready for Yuuta the day before he left to go back to St. Rudolph. Hitting the play button, the younger boy felt himself relax when the familiar song sprang softly into his earpiece. The soft voice of his brother singing the lullaby that he always loves almost on cue he heard his brother's voice come over the earpieces 'I'll be with you in your dreams.' Smiling he felt sleep overtake him to the land of dreams, where he always called his brother Niisan. 


End file.
